Unexpected Love
by Sesshoumarus-mate-Ceres
Summary: Lost in inner turmoil Ceres was traveling alone just trying to survive through each night. When she comes across an old friend from her past and the Demon Lord who travels with her will she get what she needs and will sparks fly between the two? Sess/OC


Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-Yasha characters. This story is pretty close-minded mainly

revolves around Sesshoumru, and Rin other charcters may or may not pop up randomly. I

do however own all rights to my own character. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter One: The Begining

Tranquil, peaceful and quiet. It was dark this night. The sky was darker then usual.

The moon shone full and brilliantly against the solid black of the sky. It's bright silver rays

provided the only light for the nocturnal creatures that dwelled within the dense forest below. Stars

littered the sky like cherry blossom pedals falling from the trees during the Spring. A subtle wind

blew throughout the forest, rustling the leaves of the many trees. The silence of the forest was only

broken by the soft hooting of a nearby owl. Yes, it was a wonderful night. The comforting silence

was shattered as a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the forest. The many birds perched

within the tress flew skyward in a hurried rush.

If you were to walk into the dense forest you would come across an open field. The once

lush green grass now shone black with the blood from at least six demons within the moonlight.

Their blood soaked the ground and speckled across the rough bark of the trees surrounding the field.

After the long scream faded from the air the body of a young male demon collapsed to the ground,

his head being sliced in two as the last ounce of life faded from his form. Within the mist of the

chaos and blood shed stood a woman. Her slender body was hunched over upon it's self. Her

breathing was short and ragid. Exhaustion was slowly trying to overcome her. The blood from her

enemies mixed with her own stained her pale ivory skin. The wind picked up yet again blowing her

long, thigh waist, dark blue hair about her frame. Still fighting to regain her breath she tilted her head

skyward, her eyes closed allowing the soft wind to calm her nerves. She quickly caught her breath

and stood up straight.

Protruding from her back were two large, breathtaking silver wings. They hung at her

side slightly dragging the ground due to her still prominent exhaustion. Gathering what was left of

her strength she pulled them in toward her body and pressed them against her back. Her eyes still

closed, she relaxed her muscles as her wings disappeared into her body leaving no trace that

they ever existed behind. She opened her eyes revealing their icy blue color. Turning her head

slowly to the side she smiled weakly "There's one......" she said softly, her voice was lovely to

the ears of all but it was laced with her pain, and exhaustion. Wincing slightly she began to

walk farther into the forest, using the near by trees as support. She suddenly came to a stop,

a small smile gracing her features as her icy blue gaze landed on a welcoming hot spring.

Walking to the edge of the hot spring, she sighed and began to undress. Her short black

skirt slide passed her hips with little effort, she laid it on the bank before pulling her top off. Her top

was just as simple. It matched her skirt in color, had no sleeves and showed her well toned

stomach. Her outfit didn't look dirty due to it's color but when she put her shirt into the water, to

rinse whatever blood might have been on it, the water changed from crystal clear to blood red. She

did the same thing with her skirt before hanging both articles of clothing up on a near by tree to

dry. Walking back to the spring she carefully sat down on a large rock that laid partially in the

water. Leaning over carefully, to avoid reopening her wounds, she pulled her slipper-like shoes

off and set them on the bank before sliding into the hot, soothing water.

She cringed slightly as the hot water rushed across her wounds. Working through the

sharp pain, she began to wash herself, rinsing the blood, tissue, and thicker objects from her

body. Once clean she leaned back against the same rock she previously sat on and let the

water sooth her aching body as her clothes dried. Her eyes slowly began to drift close as her

body and subconscious slowly subdued to the relaxing current of the water coxing her into sleep.

Her exhaustion didn't allow her to debate the promise of sleep as her eyes finally drifted closed.

Back at the clearing of death and horror stood a tall figure. Long silver hair blew freely

against the wind. The figure was dressed in noble clothing, long white pants, fitted loosely against

long legs and a white kimono-like shirt covered a well scalped chest. Red, tipped the sleeves of

the shirt and covered the majority of the left side in a simple design. Wrapped around the slender

waist of the figure was a long brilliant yellow and dark blue sash. Deep golden eyes scanned the

carnage. The figure was clearly male, a very powerful male. Deep magenta markings, like two

elongated triangles marred his pallor. The moonlight gave him an aura of silver light that made this

man seem godly. His eyes narrowed slightly before he turned and headed in the direction of the

hot spring.

Following close behind the man was a young girl and a loud toad demon. The little girl

had long brown hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a simple kimono and skipped

through the field following the man into the forest. The carnage did not seem to bother her much

as if she was used to seeing such things. The ugly toad demon ran clumsily after the girl. His

giant yellow eyes widened with surprise and fear as he looked at the numerous bodies of the

demons that littered the field. The ugly creature stopped to stare at all the carnage, 'Who could

have done all of this?' he wondered to himself. Looking up he noticed that the two he had been

following had disappeared from sight. Screeching he ran after them.

The man came to a stop at the edge of the hot spring. His gaze drilled into the face of the

woman that laid just feet from him in a deep sleep. He looked over to his followers as the screaming

of the toad demon reached his ears. The little girl stood in silent awe at the woman, surprise visible

in her innocent eyes. Glaring at the weaker demon he moved his eyes back on the woman in front

of him. 'A woman?' he asked himself. He could smell the exhaustion, blood, and remnants of

fear that covered both her and filled the air surrounding the hot spring. 'She's the one who killed the

demons?' He couldn't deny the fact that this woman was indeed to reason for the carnage he just

saw but she seemed so weak in this state. More so, he thought, then she should, even after the

battle she just faced.

The small child walked over to the woman who remained sleeping silently in the water, and

knelt down beside her. The man watched her carefully, curiosity coursed through his body although

from the outside you would never know. She leaned over and pushed the woman's long dark blue

hair away from her face gently. Surprise still visible in her eyes she smiled a small squeal of

happiness escaped her throat. "Ceres-San!" She scream. The woman woke with a start and blinked

clearing the sleep from her vision before looking over to the small girl. Silence filled the air as

realization came to the woman now know as Ceres. ".......Rin-Chan?" she asked softly. The girl's

smile widened at her name and nodded. "Yes, yes it is Rin!! Ceres-San remembers me!!" She said

with pure delight before locking her arms around Ceres' neck. A small smile graced Ceres' face as

she wrapped her arms around Rins small form, "I have missed you my dear Rin...." looking up she

took note of the man and toad demon who stood on and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Pulling the girl from her embrace she asked her quietly, "Rin-Chan.....who are these people with

you?"

Rin sat up and look back at the two demons before looking back at Ceres and smiling.

"They're my friends! That's....." she pointed to the man "Is Lord Sesshoumaru and that...." she

pointed to the toad demon "Is Master Jaken!" The one known as Sesshoumaru just continued to

watch the two silently no emotion visible within the depths of his golden eyes. Jaken scoffed at

the two and turned his back to them muttering something about stupid women. 'Odd companions'

Ceres thought as she scanned the two. Her eyes drifted back to Sesshoumaru. She locked eyes

with the static demon. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his eyes, and tears began to

well up within the depths of her own. "Azreal......" she said softly. There was something strange

about this man, something that reminded her of happier times in her past and, at the same time,

brought back the horrors she had locked away.

Sesshoumaru noticed the look in her eyes and lifted a delicate eye brow in question. She

noticed the look and drew her gaze from him and back to the small girl in her arms. "I'm glad to see

you have made some friends little one.....Let me get dressed and I will build a fire for us to sit by. It

is getting cold out. We can at least stay warm no?" She asked the girl. Rin nodded and stood up

"Yes! I will help!" With that Rin ran off into the forest looking for wood to use for the fire.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Jaken "Watch her...." he said, his voice was deep and as smooth as

silk to the ears but hidden within it was the promise of death for any who disobeyed him. Jaken

nodded and ran after the girl leaving the two demons alone. Ceres took note that the man would not

leave and sighed. Standing she stepped out of the water and walked over to the tree that still held

her clothes.

The moonlight made her pale skin glisten and shine with unearthly beauty. She got dressed

quickly, sliding her skirt back up and over her hips, and pulling her shirt over her head and passed

her large but firm breasts. Walking back to the spring she slipped her shoes back on and walked

toward the direction Rin ran off avoiding the gaze of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes

to follow the strange woman until she was out of his sight. He looked around the small clearing and

took a seat under a large tree using the firm trunk for support against his back and waited for the

return of the others.

Ceres caught up with Rin and helped her gather fire wood before walking back to the

hot sprint. Picking a relatively dry spot, Ceres began to build a large fire with Rin's help. Once

complete the small group huddled around the fire, all except Sesshoumaru who seemed to have

left the small group and disappeared into the depths of the forest. Rin sat next to Ceres and decided

to strike up a conversation with her old friend. "What have you been doing Ceres-San? I have been

traveling all over with Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken! I have seen many places!" Ceres

smiled at her excitement. "Well Rin-Chan, I have been traveling as well.....I'm looking for

someone....special to me......" Rin thought for a moment before nodding her understanding. "I have

missed you Ceres-San....." silence filled the air for a brief moment before Ceres spoke up "I'm sorry

I left you Rin.....I thought it would be best for you to remain in a village.....safe from the dangers of

my life....."

Rin eyed her with a soft expression. The girl's soft brown hair glimmered in the pale

moonlight, partially obscuring her face, darkening her eyes a bit. "I understand. You're not to

blame for anything...." the girl's voice faltered for a moment, cracked as if it caught in her throat.

"Don't worry about any of it," her voice became almost cheerful. She sighed lightly and folded her

small hands in her lap. She wanted to ask Ceres of her parents, but knew not what to say. For an

instant, a silence overtook the small campsite, and a frigid breeze sliced through the trees - it

stung Rin's cheeks. "It's cold," Rin said, instead, and pulled about her a small pelt of speckled fur.

She was almost swallowed up in the bounds of thick silk that made up her kimono. Ceres sighed

and looked away from the little girl. She was right. Ever since the death of Azreal, the thought of

revenge delighted her. She had no friends except Rin. She had never felt love for another or from

another. Her life was indeed truly sad. Would she really die never knowing what it felt like to love and

be loved? Would she sacrifice her only friendship for the sake of revenge? She did not want to but

she also did not want to hurt Rin in the end either.

The smell of salt hit her nose; it was slight but still very much there. She did not mean to

hurt her, she only wished to protect her. Ceres forced her gaze to the girl once again and grief

overtook her. The girl was wise beyond her years and seemed like she could sense or feel her

hidden emotions. She tried to smile but could not. Rin gazed at the fire and smiled to herself.

"Would you like to play......" she began, but she was interrupted by the form of Sesshoumaru,

stepping from the darkness. His slender fingers were dripping with thick black blood. ".....a game?",

Rin finished lamely. Ceres opened her mouth to answer but before she could, the strange man

interrupted. Sesshoumaru looked at the women, his eyes glowing yellow slits in the darkness. The

daiyoukai knelt beside the crackling fire. His eyes flickered with an indeterminate emotion - and Rin

looked away. His voice was a low, guttural snarl, "Someone....." he looked to the youkai-girl, "is not

pleased with our approach."

He growled lowly, and his eyes sparked with what seemed like bloodlust. "There were five

hebi-youkai henchmen. I dispensed them easily. Certainly Matthias would not send such trifling

servants to affront this Sesshoumaru. Could it be, wench, that you've lost you're element of

surprise?" His eyes narrowed upon her. Perhaps the Eastern Lord - a youkai wiser in the ways of

intrigue than she - had sensed her approach? Sesshoumaru's death-gaze stilled upon her,

unwavering, as he waited her response. Ceres listened closely to his words and her eyes darkened

at the mention of the attack. Hearing his accusation she glared up at him and scoffed, "I am no

fool.....even one such as myself can sense your power, I know full well that five mere hebi-youkai

could not hope to defeat you but then again the one who sent them has also underestimated me...."

she sighed and looked down at the flames of the campfire.

It was true that five hebi-youkai were easy enough to handle on her own but Matthias'

attempts on her life have become almost constant and she had grown weaker from lack of sleep,

food and her body had lost most of it's strength from the constant battles she faced day in and day

out. She heard the strange man stand, "Come Rin it is time we left....." Rin nodded and stood up

slowly before walking over to Ceres and giving her a brief hug. Ceres stood and watched the girl walk

away from her. She was not paying much mind to the demon lord who stood mere feet from her. Her

attention was drawn to him, however; when he told her she could go along. She looked into those

eyes that reminded her of her beloved brother and nodded slightly. Hesitating, she watched the

small group jump through the trees and shrugged. Spreading her magnificent wings, she thrust them

towards the ground using the force to lift her into the air.

The group moved on, ephemeral and sprite like figures in the night. AhUhn sliced through the

forest canopy with the lithe grace of a serpent, the eerie jingling of its' reigns - and the nymphish

laughter of the girl upon its back - following in its gusty wake. The great dragon purred in commune

with the girl. A small group of tribunal servants followed far below, hurried on by the croakish voice of

the toad demon Jaken. Sesshoumaru far headed the group, an ephemeral streak of silver in the night

sky. Ceres followed the groups ahead of her, keeping a safe distance so she was free to think

without interruption. She allowed her mind to wonder to her previous behavior towards the strange

man. 'Why did I react that way? A lot of people have his same eye color....' she sighed inwardly and

knew that the eyes had not been what threw her; the scent that covered his body had been the true

cause. "Sesshoumaru was it?' she asked herself as her gaze landed on the man. 'I have heard that

name before but....where?' She searched her memories and after a few minutes, she found the

answer. Her brother had mentioned him once before, he was the lord of the Western lands.

She re-called him talking about their fathers' plan to kill said lord many years ago. He wanted

his lands and his power and at the time, Sesshoumaru was about Azreal's age. Azreal had

respected the old lord of the west and dedicated his life to him so he refused to let Matthias kill

Sesshoumaru. With this realization, she began to wonder if this was the reason for Azreal's death.

She did not know but she was going to find out. She thrust her wings harder picking up her pace to

catch up with the demon lord in front of her. Once she reached him, she worked to keep his pace

and talk at the same time. If he knew about her father then this had to be the same Sesshoumaru

and that meant that she was a little closer to revealing the truth of her brothers' death.

As Ceres approached, the daiyoukai's eyes were downcast. His thoughts were on the

ningen-girl, and his expression was dark. He listened to her laughter from below - and straightened

as the youkai-girl approached him. She flew to his side and asked, "I heard you mention a man

named Matthias earlier....so you know of him?". "I know of him," Sesshoumaru answered guardedly,

after a protracted silence. Why was this trifling moron not in the back with the servants, as he'd

asserted? His expression was empty, however, and did not yet belie his annoyance. "You ought

know more of Matthias than this Sesshoumaru," he snidely asserted after another long silence. He

smelled the Eastern Lord on the girl - she was his close relation. Perhaps a bastard child born of

some rogue youkai-maiden now searching for her father? Sesshoumaru could not doubt the

possibility.

Matthias was an arrogant twit with a spirit more human then youkai - only his greed

surpassed his self-conceit. He'd warred for years with Sesshoumaru's great father in hopes of

usurping the hold of the great dogs over Kyushu. It never happened, of course - and never would.

Sesshoumaru was convinced of the superiority of his power over Matthias, and he would kill the

arrogant moron in one fell swoop if he so much as sensed a move of dissension. He now sensed

unrest in the older youkai - but it did not yet border on martial dissent. Sesshoumaru stared forward,

his eyes empty. The moonlight cast dark shadows over his pale face and deepened the color of the

ancestral markings that marred his pallor. Far below them, Rin began to sing. Her little voice lilted

along the breeze and reached them somewhat distorted. Sesshoumaru's eyes changed, almost

imperceptive. "How do you know the girl?", he asked, his silvery voice low and dark. Still he stared

ahead, expressionless.

Ceres blinked in surprise. She did not expect such a question from the silent Lord. Smiling

She looked down at the child and listened to her singing, "I knew her grandparents.....long before

she was born.....back when I was about her age....her grandparents helped me. I was raised by

them and when Rin's mother was born we were raised together like sisters despite the fact that I

was youkai and she was ningen. When Misa had grown up and married I was still there protecting

her....." the memories flooded her mind as she continued with her story, "When she became with

child I was very happy for her.....When Rin was born I helped raise her, her mother was very ill

after giving birth so the extra help was necessary.....After Misa had recovered completely I left

our small family....I heard a rumor that my true blood family, my brother Azreal, had been murdered,

so I left to find the truth. When I returned I found that Misa and her husband had been murdered.

Rin was but 4 years old.....for a year we traveled together but my life became far to dangerous

for me to keep her with me. I found a small village and placed her in the care of the headman....

I checked on her often, I didn't notice the abuse until the wolves attacked the village...."

Looking away from Rin she let her gaze travel back to Sesshoumaru "I smelt her there,

amongst the chaos, I smelt her fear and her blood.....I assumed she was dead.....I am very

relived that she is alive and well, and for that I thank you....." Sesshoumaru met her gaze and

nodded. He now understood the connection between the two women now traveling with him.

What he did not understand was how she was connected with Matthias. He recalled her mentioning

Azreal. He knew Azreal, when he was younger he saw him often normally at his castle in the west

and almost always standing next to Sesshoumaru's father. Azreal was Matthias' son....realization

dawned on him as he stared into Ceres' eyes. "You said you are Azreal's sister?" He asked. Ceres

nodded and sighed "Yes, my mother....died when I was younger and my......father" she said this

word with more hatred then the daiyoukai could have ever believe she had within her "Hated me....

only my brother cared for me....when Matthias started plotting against the Lord of the West,

Azreal left the Eastern kingdom ruled by our father and went to help the Western Lord."

"He told me to hide and that he would come find me.......after 50 years he never came back..

that was when I heard of his death......." Sesshoumaru listen to her story and nodded his

understanding. He knew of Azreal's fate but wondered if she was aware of the truth. "Do you know

who killed your brother?" Sesshoumaru surprised he was so interested. But Azreal was one he once

considered a friend so he allowed his curiosity to overcome him. Ceres looked away from him and

nodded when she finally spoke her voice was laced with so much malice that even Sesshoumaru

shivered slightly "The same man who has always tried to kill me, the same one who attacked me

in the clearing, the same man who sent the hebi-youkai.....Matthias.....our father...."

Author's Note: Well that was chapter one. This will be the first story I attempted on my own. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on it while I'm at work since I'm moving right now and I don't have a computer at home. I'll write as fast as I can and I welcome all comments both the good and the bad. I would love your ideas! Thanks!


End file.
